The slave he couldn't save
by princessazul
Summary: In an AU where the southern Water tribe is winning the war and the fire nation is loosing. The southern tribe royal family gets slaves from the fire nation that turn out to be they fire nations royal family. Prince Sokka's slave is a beautiful girl named azula who steals his heart. You can't save someone who was doomed from the start.
1. chapter 1

*Sokka's P.O.V*

I awoke at sunrise to begin my training.

The castle was usually quiet at this time but not today, we were getting new slaves about ten of them. Ever since the turning point in the war we've been doing great. I walked down the long hallway. The walls were made of ice and decorated with fur from white snow lepords.

I knocked on my younger sisters door, she told me come in, so I did. She was in a traditional blue Water Tribe dress, her hair was pulled back into loops. "Good morning Sokka." She said and smiled. "Good morning." I said. When I was younger I would normally not even say anything and I would complain about getting up early. I was now 22, my sister was 20. My sister still acted more mature than me. "Do you want to help me train?" I asked my sister was an amazing waterbender. "Sure Sokka." She replied. We left her room and headed out side to the training grounds. We put on out armor, I grabbed my sword, Took a fighting stance and we began. We were sparring for about an hour when a servent came and interrupted us. "Prince Sokka and Princess Katara it's time for breakfast." Said the servant , her name was Kiara she was half Fire Nation and half Southern Water tribe her father was a perverted nobleman who got his slaves pregnant. He eyes were blue, her skin was pale and her hair was raven, she was beautiful but I didn't really like her. "Ok Kiara." my sister and I said in unison. We headed towards the dining area. The table was long with brown chairs surrounding it. At one end of the table was were the chief and his wife would sit on the other end was were the quest of honor would sit. My sister and I sat across from each other she was on our fetters right side, while I was on his left next to our mother. Our grandmother would sit next to me, I think im her favorite. We sat in our seats and waited for our seats and waited for our parents and grandmother to arrive. Our parents came in, my mother was waring a dress similar to katara's our mothers was just more extravagant and my father was wearing a similar outfit to mine. Then our grandmother came in and took her seat. We ate and talked about how our day so far was. Then It was time to talk about the slaves. "We will be getting newslaves today, they are from the fire Nation." Said my father. Slavery was wrong but we were enslaving monsters they didn't deserve to be free we were just doing what we think will keep the southern Water tribe safe.

"They will be arriving at 4 o'clock this evening." He added. "You are dismissed" said my mother. Gran-Gran, Katara and I exited the dinning room.

*Azula's P.O.V*

They injected something into my arm and I could no longer fight, or walk. I was completely outnumbered bit I wasn't going to give up that easily I was going to fight until I couldn't anymore. I was Princess Azula of the Fire Nation is wasn't going to loose against Southern Water Tribe peasants I was nothing like my mother, she was weak. Then some one hit me over the head and everthing went black. I awoke on a boat, chained down. I couldn't move I was planning to use my fire bending to break free but I was still paralyzed I couldn't move any parts of my body. "What the hell did they do to me?" I said. "We injected a potion into your arm paralyzing you, it should last for 3 more hours or so." Said the man. "Shit." I cursed. by the time the stuff wore off I would be surrounded by southern Water tribe solders and even if I managed to get away from them I would get too tired to run. I looked around me to see many of the people from my palace on this boat, I saw my servent who left the seed in my cherry and the person who steered my boats when I was on expeditions looking for the Avatar. "Well aren't you beautiful" said one of the guards on the boat to me. He walked over to me and grabbed my chin, knowing that I couldn't do anything to him because I was chained up. He placed his lips on mine and kissed me roughly and unskillfully he was doing this while I was fuming wanting to kill this man for touching me like that until I heard another gaurd.

He pulled the man off of me. "Would you like it if some one chained you up and then another person came and took advantage of you." Said a man

"Why the hell do you care Kahn?" Said the pig who tried to rape me. " She's Fire Nation. Have you not forgotten what they've done to us in the past?" No, I haven't, but she's still human and a woman that does not deserved to be violated." Said Kahn. Then he turned to me and said, "Are you alright?" I shook my head yes.

They took all of us off the boat I was the only who had to be carried. We were lined up and brought to a place that looked like a market. They sold almost everyone except me. When people would ask to buy me they would be told that I was reserved for the royal family. Who was the royal family. What did they want with me. Once everyone except me had been sold I was still paralyzed and being carried by Kahn. He took me to what looked like a place made of ice. I was brought in front of 4 thrones and forced to bow. 4 people entered the room what I assumed was the royal family.

In the biggest throne sat a man with blue eyes and tan skin who I assumed was the chief next to him, was a woman who I assumed was his wife, next to her was a boy who looked about my age, he was handsome, next to him was a girl who was about 1 or 2 years younger than me she wasn't as beautiful as I am. "Chief Hakoda this is a slave we saved just for your family, she has the ability to bend blue fire."

*Sokka's P.O.V*

"She has the ability to bend blue fire."said one of the solders. Blue fire that's crazy.

"She is the princess of the Fire Nation." He continued. I looked at her, she was beautiful, her skin was pale and her black hair contrasted against her skin causing her to looked even paler she had cherry red lips and amber eyes that shined with determination. "Sokka she will be your slave." said my father since I was the only one in my family that didn't have one. "Yes, father." I said. She was carried into a room next to mine for servants and when the guards kfet I entered. "What's your name?" I asked. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm your master." I siad. She burst out laughing. "You are so funny you think because your my Master I'm supposed to do what you say, hmm what's going to happen if I don't." She said. "My name is Azula."

"Oh my name is Sokka." I said and with that I left her room.


	2. Chapter 2

The stupid boy left the room and guards came in and have me a plate of food. I was not going to eat the pig slop they gave me. It smelt horrible. I kicked it as far away from me as possible. I heard my stomach growl becuase i hadn't eaten anything since those savages forces me onto a boat.*Azula's P.O.V *

Even if I needed to eat in wouldn't becuase they could have put poison in the food. I felt exhausted, tired. I wanted to sleep but something was telling me not to. There was a mirror in the room I looked into, only to see a girl who looked nothing like me. My hair was everywhere, my face was covered in scars, my skin was unnaturally pale and my eyes were dull and lifeless. I crawled back over to where I was before, my legs were number from not walking and that potion they gave me. Shortly after sitting down I felt dizzy. I felt as if the world around me was just spinning. It stopped when everthing went black.

Sokka's P.O.V*

I was on my way back to my chambers when I got a sudden feling to turn around. I made my way back down the long hallway. I was about halfway down the hall and I could hear the sound of someone being slapped and kicked.

As I got closer to the sound I could hear what was going on. "Wake up, you bitch!" The gaurd yelled at Azula. Something inside of me wanted to stop it. I felt angry to think that the gaurd would teat her that way. I ran into her room. "Stop!" I ordered. He stepped away from Azula. "Go get a doctor." I told the other gaurd. He ran to get a doctor. It took about 5 minutes for them to get back. I walked over to Azula and shook her. She didn't wake up,so I checked her pulse and she was still breathing. I don't know why but I felt some kind of weight removed from my chest. The doctor picked Azula and carried into his office. I followed him and sat in the chair next to the bed she was lying in. The doctor placed a hand to her forehead. "She passed out from starvation." He said looking at me. "Can you go get her some food?" He asked and I nodded, yes. I asked the chef of our kitchen for some food he handed it to me with a smile on his face. "Thank you,Ukyo" I said to the chef.

"Your welcome, prince Sokka" he replied.

I walked back to the doctors room. I entered and handed him the food. "We'll wait until she wakes up to give her the food." Said Dr.Mukami. "Do you want to wait here with her?" "Yes." I said. The doctor left the room leaving me and Azula all alone. I feltmy heart beat guicken, thus only happens when I'm around her. Was this love? Azula awoke. "Here." I said handing her the food. "I don't want it." She replied pushing the plate away. "You have to eat or you'll pass out again." I told her. "I'd rather pass out than eat that." She said and I shrugged my shoulders. "Well more for me." I picked up the food and was about to put it in my mouthwhen Azula grabbed the plate and started eating. "What!" I said with my jaws dropping. How was she able to take the food from me so fast. "Close your mouth be forever a fly gets in, animal." Azula said. "Animal?" I aksed repeating what she had just said. She shook her head, yes. "You're an animal." She told me. "I'm am not!" I said sounding like a small child. She smirked at being able to get under my skin by just using one word, animal.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. The door opened to reveal a servant. "Prince Sokka, your father would like to speak with you." The servant said. "He said for you to meet him in his study." I left out of the room and headed to my father's study immediately. I knocked on the door. "Come in. " Said my father. I entered and he gestured for me to sit in the chair on the other side of his desk. "I need to speak with you about your slave, Azula." He siad. "She is a very dangerous woman, she can easily kill 20 or more men at once." I just stared in shock. Azula could kill 20 men at once. How? "She has the ability to bend blue fire." He continued. 'That's a really rare type of fire bending." "What are you trying to say, father?" I asked. "What I'm trying to say is Azula is a very beautiful girl and you may think that she cares for you but will only use your emotions aginst you." He said. I really didn't understand what he was trying to say. I didn't have any feeling for Azula, at least none that I knew of. "Sokka I'm am pleading, begging you not to fall in love with her." "If you do the fire nation will win the war." He said "Do you understand?" "Yes,father"I replied.

Author's Note: Sorry if there are any spelling errors I'm typing this on my phone and it auto corrects everthing.


End file.
